A blockchain technology, also referred to as a distributed ledger technology, is an emerging technology in which several computing devices jointly participate in “bookkeeping” to maintain a complete distributed database. The blockchain technology features decentralization and transparency, each computing device can record data in the database, and the data can be synchronized rapidly between the computing devices.